


Look At The Camera Baby

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes fucking his ten-year-old and one day he gets an idea to record them fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I don't really know how to write summaries but I hope you enjoy this !

"Baby ride Daddy's cock like you love, I have a surprise." Louis pulled out of Harry and lied on his back so his cock was standing high and red, Harry lined his Daddy's cock up with his hole and suck down letting gravity to the rest of the work to put Louis deep into him. He groaned out loudly holding onto Louis' thighs as he started moving quickly, his back was facing Louis so he had no idea when Louis grabbed his phone and started recording Louis had the perfect shot Harry's little ass quickly moving on his cock and moaning louding.

"Fuck baby, you're my little slut aren't ya."

"Yes Daddy I'm your slut." He moaned not even realizing what he was saying.

"You love riding Daddy's big cock don't ya."

"Fuck yes, Daddy I do!" 

"Baby look into the camera." Harry was too fucked out to care about his father filming them, so he just turned his head back so he could see Louis with his phone pointed at the young boy.

"Fuck Daddy I'm gonna cum." He said pornographicly looking right into the camera, pure pleasure flashed over his face as he came, clenching around Louis making him cum deep instide the young boy. Louis soon turned soft and slipped out of Harry, he pointed the camera at the cum dripping out of Harry's red puckered hole Harry's fingers went inside him and got some of the cum out and slowly teasing licked it off moaning around his fingers.

"Taste good baby."

"Yeah, Daddy you taste great." Louis stopped recording after that, and the young boy lied down next to him tired and wanting to sleep 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finds the video on Louis' phone and wants to fuck Harry, and Louis wants to film it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so funny story I actually didn't mean to post the first chapter XD and I didn't even know I did and the first one was going to be longer but now I'm making this now so here's another chapter. (Also this has so many hits like 1000+ it's crazy! but thank you to all the people who have read this! Comment how you felt about this chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s sorry if this is short

"Louis what's this on your phone?" Niall asked playing the video he took of Harry riding him.

"O-oh that's nothing, give me my phone!" He said trying to grab his phone out of the Irish man's hands.

"Fuck is that Harry? He rides you like this?" Niall asked with lust growing in his eyes.

"Yeah he does." 

"You should get him down here, kinda wanna fuck him now." Niall said only half serious, Louis' face held a delivish smirk.

"Maybe I should, he's very good at riding." Louis' brain was fulling with ideas but he soon chose favourite.

"I'll be back." Louis quickly went up his stairs and got Harry and brought him dowstairs.

"Hi uncle Niall!" Harry said cheerfully, running over to him and sitting on his lap and hugging him.

"Hey babe." Niall's hands went lower and lower until they were right at his butt, he squeezed it and Harry moaned out loudly then blushed.

"Baby there's no need to blush, we just need you to do somethig for us."

"Okay what is it Daddy?" He asked eager to please his father.

"Let uncle Niall fuck you, and Daddy will give you ice cream after."

"Okay!" Harry started quickly taking off Niall's belt and unzipping his pants, getting Niall's big red cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Niall moaned out, Louis turned on his phone camera and started recording from where he was sitting he got the perfect angel of Niall's cock going in and out of Harry's mouth.

"Fuck Harry." Niall's tugged roughly on Harry's curls as he bucked his hips up making the young boy groan around him.

"You like me being rough with you baby?"

"Yes he loves it." Louis answered for him."You can be rougher you know, he loves it rough isn't that right little Haz?" Harry nodded the best he could while still sucking off Niall.

"Finger yourself now Haz." Harry pulled off and sucked on his fingers coating them with spit, he sat down on Niall's lap spreading his legs and slowly putting one finger in.

"Oh." Harry moaned rocking his hips down onto his finger, he slowly added the second hissing at the stretch then adding the third roughly grinding down for more friction.

"U-Uncle Niall please fuck me." Harry said with pleading lust filled eyes, Niall couldn't say no to that he discarded his and Harry's shirts and placed Harry on his hands and knees and lubed up his cock up and pressed his head to Harry's amazingly tight hole then pushed in fully. The young boy whimpered and the sudden stretch, Niall started roughly thrusting into him.

"You're so tight baby, fuck." Niall moaned feeling as if the tight heat of the boy was suffocating him, he couldn't think straight. Moans kept falling from the green eyed boy's mouth going straight to Niall's cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"You're s-so big." Harry goaned, Niall was bigger than his daddy but not by much, his small fingers definitely didn't stretch him well enough for NIall's cock, the stretch hurt but it was a good hurt.

"I'm g-gonna cum." Harry whimpered out, Niall knew he was close to so he started thrusting erratically into Harry chasing his own orgasm, he hit Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Harry squeaked out as he shot out three streams of white liquid, Niall soon after released deep into Harry's tight heat with a loud moan.

"Perfect." Louis said as he stopped recording, Niall almost forgot he was there, so lost in the young boy.

"Ice cream daddy?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes baby, you'll get ice cream in the morning." Louis said patting the boys' curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I find hate commenters so funny like they try and try to hurt people but it just makes them seem weaker beacuse if you pick on people for little to nothing you're the weak person, so to all the future rude commenters keep it to yourself. It actually makes me laugh when people hate on me, because there's nothing they could say to me to hurt my feelings. Sorry for that little thing on hate I just find it so funny when people go out of their way to comment hateful things to people.
> 
> xx T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes over for some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been waiting for this so I hope you enjoy this!

The door bell rang as Louis and Harry were cuddling on the couch, Louis got up and opened the door greeting a smiling Liam.

"Come in." He said as Liam walked into his house.

"Uncle Liam!" Harry said hugging him.

"Hey there Haz." He said ruffling Harry's hair, Harry pouted cutely then fixed his hair.

"Daddy told me that we are going to play. Can we play now?" Both men were taken back at the sudden question but also got a bit turned on, Liam sat on the couch Harry pulled Liam's pants and boxers off and stroked his long member until he was hard, he slowly wrapped his pink plump lips around Liam's pink tip suckling lightly. Louis quickly started recording.

"Fuck Haz." Liam moaned bucking his hips up, choking Harry a bit. Harry slowly lowered himself down Liam's long shaft gagging slightly, until he had Liam's thick cock fully down his throat.

"Damn most people can't even get half of me in their throats." Liam moaned.

"Harry likes to be a showoff" Louis chuckled. Harry pulled off Liam's cock, lips red, puffy and wet.

"Fuck my face" He said lustily looking up into Liam's eyes. Liam tossed Harry onto the couch next to him and started roughly fucking his face.

"You like that you little slut!" Harry tried his best to nodded while being face fucked, Liam already felt close that's just how good Harry was. Liam pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth, ignoring Harry's protests. There was a slight line of spit and precum coming from Harry's mouth leading to Liam's cock.

"Want me to fuck you darling?"

"Yes! Please!" Harry begged.

"Lube." Liam said Louis tossed him a bottle of warming lube, Liam raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say I'm a man of sensation." Liam poured a good amount on three fingers. he put on in Harry hearing him gasp and grind down on his finger.

"Fuck, more, please." Liam could already feel how hot Harry was getting on the inside, if it felt like heaven on his fingers what would it feel like on his cock. Liam put his middle finger in Harry slowly working it in and out hearing the young boy whimper in pleasure.

"M-more please." He said sounding completely wrecked. Liam quickly pulled his fingers out making Harry gasp loudly, and he swiftly put himself in Harry feeling Harry's tight wet heat.

"Fuck!" Liam said as he felt Harry clench, he felt like Harry's heat was suffocating him in a good way of course.

"H-harder daddy." Harry moaned scratching at Liam's back-how did Harry know Liam's favourite things? Being called daddy and pain- so of course Liam went harder faster, giving him his all. Harry screamed out and arched his back, moaning a long string of curses.

"I-I'm close." Harry panted, that just made Liam go harder-probably almost breaking Louis' couch- hitting Harry's prostate with each hard fast thrust.

"Gonna cum untouched like a good boy?" Liam said eyeing Harry's hard cock, it was still very small just right for Harry's body. The shaft was small, skinny and a fleshy color all the way up until his tip, that was bright pink and leaking precum. Liam oh-so wanted to just drop down and take Harry's small prick into his mouth and suck on it until Harry came into his mouth.

"Y-yes I'm a good boy." He said slightly slurring, Liam felt he was gonna cum again he chased that feeling.

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned out.

"Me too." Harry's head fell back, mouth a jar as he came loads, he came all over his chest, tummy, and a little bit even got on his face. Just looking at that made Liam cum, he came in Harry's filling him he pulled out and was still cumming, he shot onto Harry's tummy. Harry got to fingers and scoped some of his and Liam's cum up and licked it off his fingers, looking right at Louis' camera.

"Such a fucking slut when the camera's on aren't you?" Louis said with lust filling his eyes.

" 'course I am daddy." Harry smiled, Louis stopped recording.

"Baby you and Liam go get cleaned up then we can watch the lion king okay?" "Yes daddy!" Harry pulled Liam into the bathroom so they could get cleaned up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they got cleaned up they all watched the lion king and cuddled until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this the last chapter but there's going to be ONE(Or maybe more) more(just in case you were wondering no one besides L&H are family) also so so so sorry for the late update I've been busy and I've been dealing with A LOT of mental health problems
> 
> Ps can you tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments?


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and niall come over for some fun with Louis and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE THE END
> 
> this also took me like three hours to write so you fuckers better enjoy this last chapter

"Harry!" Louis yelled, Harry came running down the stairs his beautiful curls bouncing.

"Yes daddy." He said slightly excitedly, seeing Liam and Niall.

"We're gonna have some fun." Louis said, Harry's face lit up and he bit his lip.

"How about you see if Liam needs anything." Harry instantly nodded, and went over to Liam who was sitting on the couch.

"Suck me off?" Harry nodded and started unzipping Liam's pants, his big cock springing out-he wasn't wearing any underwear-, Harry took it into his mouth sucking with determination, Niall took this opportunity to take off Harry's underwear-the only piece of clothing he was wearing at that moment-. Niall saw Harry was already stretched, such a horny little boy, he slicked up three fingers slipping them into the boy.

"Mm such a good cock-sucker aren't you?" Liam said pushing Harry farther down on his cock, making him gag a bit.

"You're such a good boy Harry, so pretty too. You look so good with my fingers stretching you." Niall said caressing Harry's back with his free hand, Louis could see Harry blushing from the complement. Harry pulled off Liam's cock just as he was on the verge of cumming.

"Can't cum yet, we've barely had any fun." Harry said smiling at Liam.

"You should fuck him, I stretched him for you." Niall said smacking Harry's ass.

"Oh please Liam! I need your big cock in my tight little hole!" Harry sat in Liam's lap grinding his hole against Liam's cock.

"Just because you're being such a good slut." Liam put lube on his cock then lined his head at Harry's hole and pushed in slowly, Harry got impatient and quickly sank down enveloping Liam's cock in his tight warm heat.

"Shit, Harry!" Liam's hands gripped Harry's hips-probably leaving bruises- as Harry started riding him.

"S-so big." Harry moaned putting his face into Liam's neck, giving it a few light kisses. Niall stroked himself watching Harry fuck himself on Liam's cock, Liam felt Harry clench around him sending pleasure through his whole body. He was still so shocked that Harry was so good at fucking, he was best fuck Liam had ever had. Niall lifted Harry's head from Liam's neck and put his cock in his mouth.

"Suck." Niall ordered, Harry immediately obeyed and started working his way down Niall's cock letting his throat relax around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS 16 K HITS SJDHDJDNDND FUCKING THANK YOU I'M SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT FOR TAKING 287387484786297394 YEARS TO POST MORE CHAPTERS I KNOW BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS IS THE MOST ANY OF MY BOOKS I'VE EVER WRITTEN (I've written on wattpad) HAS EVER GOTTEN LIKE EVER!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS AND READ IT AND SHIT, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!
> 
> Please comment what you thought!!
> 
> xxT


	5. Chapter four part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it clumped together so this is just the previous chapter but half of it is there and this is the second half so it doesnt clump together

"Fuck yes, Harry you're so good for me." Niall moaned running his fingers through Harry's curly locks, he pushed Harry down farther so his small nose was touching Niall's shaven pubic area, Harry gagged a little but didn't protest. Niall slowly started thrusting into Harry's little mouth, his plump lips stretched around his large cock, he fucked Harry'd face hard tears started coming down Harry's face but he was enjoying getting used in the way he was. Liam fucked up into Harry digging his dull nails into the bruises he made, adding a bit of pain to all the pleasure Harry was feeling.

Louis was jerking off to the scene playing out in front of him he couldn't get enough of watching them use his son like he amazing little toy he was, he loved how he always obeyed without question and was also always horny so he wanted to be used all of the time. Harry wet eyes staring up at Niall while getting his mouth and ass fucked was so cum worthy but they all wanted to have so much more fun so they all stopped themselves from cumming, well all except Harry he came all over Liam's chest with a loud moan that was muffled by Niall's cock.

"Wanna fuck Harry too." Niall said to Liam, Liam nodded and pulled out of Harry Niall did the same. Liam put Harry on his hands and knees.

"Me and Niall are gonna fuck you okay?" Harry nodded and shook his ass waiting for their cocks, Niall slicked up his cock with lube so he woulcn't hurt the small boy. Liam pushed in first and moaned at how tight Harry still was, Niall went second his cock rubbing against Liam's felt so good.

"So full, fuck." Harry was so fucked out he just stuck to simple sentences, his back arched and his hands gripped the carpet when Niall and Liam thrusted at the same time, Louis got on his knees like the other men and Harry knew what he wanted, Harry started sucking his dad's cock. Louis loved Harry's mouth on him, he knew exactly how to make Louis cum. He swirled his tongue around Louis' tip like an expert he flicked his tongue in Louis' slit making the older man shake and moan. 

"So, so fucking good Harry. Always so good." Louis moaned on the egde of cumming, and Harry knew this he tried his hardest to make all three of the men cum close to the same time, he wanted their cum in him. Liam and Niall's cocks stretching Harrry's small hole and rubbing together pushed them closer and closer to the egde. Harry pulled off of Louis' cock and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I want you to cum on my face daddy." They'd never done that before but Louis really wanted to do that, he took his cock in his hand he stroked himself quickly watching Liam and Niall's cocks disappearing in and out of Harry. Louis' thighs quaked as he came, it shot out of him in long heavy bursts and covered a lot of Harry's face, that sight had Niall cumming in seconds. the feeling of Niall's warm cum and Harry's tightness made Liam cum hard with loud moans, they pulled out and watched their cum seep out of the boy and drip down his pretty pale thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> welp I hope you enjoyed this 
> 
> xx T


End file.
